Double Trouble in the Host Club! One Shot
by EnergyEmber
Summary: Casey and Risa are two foreign exchange students who come to Japan on a scholarship for Ouran High School. discontinued one shot now!


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Ouran High School Host Club…….just so you know lol

This is a fanfic that me, EnergyEmber, and Glass-Half-Full are writing together. Note that we don't know if they actually have a Principal, the last names of the Host Club members, or if they even have a secretary. BUT like we said we do not own Ouran High School Host Club Characters or the story..this is just loosely based off the story (using as much knowledge as possible, which really isn't much).

Also, we are sorry that we are rambling. We are just trying to take up space and inform you, the readers. The next Chapters will have less rambling and more story, promise.

**Background Info. on our charaters:**

**Name:** Risa Kaydon

**Age:** 14

**DOB:** June 17th

**Hair Color:** Chocolate Brown

**Eye Color:** Aqua Blue

**Body Type:** 5' 7" and average

**Personality:** Risa is a very bubbly, giggly, and outgoing girl (not to mention sarcastic). She is usually the friend to make a bad situation better. Although she is outgoing she enjoys reading, sketching, and listening to music. She dislikes snakes, smoking, watching football, spiders/bugs, cleaning her room, and math. Her favorite sport is swimming.

**Name:** Casey Brown

**Age:** 14

**DOB:** May 7th

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Body Type:** 5' 4" and slender

**Personality:** Casey is nice, caring, and a brave person. Oh and don't forget sarcastic. She usually takes the lead in things (in other words she is a leader). She likes sketching, playing video games, and reading. She dislikes dresses, English, and cake. Her favorite sport is swimming and has a black belt in Tae-Kwan-Do.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Risa Kaydon and Casey Brown I presume?" the Principal of Ouran High School ask the two girls sitting across the desk from him.

"Yes Sensei, I'm Risa," says the brown haired girl.

"And I'm Casey," the red haired girl adds.

"So you two came here as exchange students to further your knowledge of Japanese culture?" he asks the girls.

"Yes Sensei, we also would like to challenge our knowledge at this lovely school," Risa smiles widely at the Principal.

"You two speak very fluently. Why is this?" he questions.

"Well I have a cousin who lives in Japan so I come here often," Casey explains, "his family is also the one that is paying for my tuition." The Principal nods knowingly.

"I have been taking Japanese since I was very young, like 5 or 6, so I became more interested in the culture and I came here" Risa tells him.

"So you girls are the Foreign Exchange Scholarship Students?" he questions. He looks down at the paper and reads, "Students from foreign countries with high history scores are able to go to a foreign country and explore the culture more. However this isn't for the school tuition but it's to pay for the school trips."

"Yes Sensei, we are well aware of that," Casey says as he finishes.

"You two will have a host student to show you around the school and answer your questions," he tells them. He picks up the phone and asks to be contacted with the secretary, "Yes Yuzu-sama please send Takami Suoh down to my office. Thank you, bye." He hangs up and turns back to the girls.

"Takami Suoh will be your host, wait until he comes and you can then go with him," the Principal tells them. They both nod. A couple minutes later there is a knock at the door and a blonde head peaks in.

"You wanted me Sensei?" he asks politely.

"Yes Takami, come in," the Principal responds. Risa and Casey turn around to see him.

"Takami, these ladies are Casey and Risa," the principal says pointing first to Casey and then to Risa. He bows elegantly and grins.

"Risa and Casey, this is Takami," the Principal tells them. They both wave at him. The phone rings and the Principal answers," hello—yes okay I'll be there in a minute," he says quickly and hangs up," something urgent has come up,Takami, here are their uniforms they paid for. Now I must go, Takami show them around. Bye!" he says fast and rushes out the door.

"Interesting," mumbles Casey. Risa looks at her and nods.

"So my ladies I really don't believe we were introduced properly," Takami starts.

"Yes we were," Casey says under her breath. Risa giggles at her friend's witty comment. He ignores her comment and turns to Risa.

"My Princess Risa," he coos, takes her hand and kisses it, "a pleasure meeting you." He grins radiantly at her.

"That's great, you hardly know us and you're already trying to flirt, how lovely," Risa jokes. Sadly Takami doesn't catch it and goes into pout mode.

"What? My techniques are not pleasing you? How could that be!" he cries and falls into the corner to pout. A deep shadow covers him as he sits in a fetal position. Casey turns to Risa.

"Does he know we're American?" she asks Risa.

"Hmm…I really have no idea," she laughs, "oh well he'll know sooner or later right?" Casey nods and turns back to the sulking Prince.

"Hey Takami, we don't have all day!" Casey warns him.

"Yeah drama queen, quit your pouting and show us around," Risa adds sarcastically. Both the girls giggle and Takami moans something about not being a drama queen and being a prince. He finally gets up and walks over to the girls.

"So you want a tour? Then you'll get the greatest tour there will ever be in history!" he shouts.

"Okay then lets get going," Casey tells him. He nods and starts down the hall but stops.

"By the way it's Prince Takami," he smiles mischievously and starts walking again. The girls both look at each other, shrug and follow behind starting one of the longest and most thorough tour the girls have ever been on.

_1 Hour Later_

"Wow this school is huge," Risa says in amazement.

"Yeah, when will this tour end?" asks Casey tiredly. As they continue to walk down the hallway with Takami in the lead.

"The last stop in my tour is…" says Takami as they approach two enormous doors.

"The Music Room?" Casey asks, a bit confused.

"The _Third_ Music Room to be more exact," comments Risa.

"Haha both of you ladies are wrong," Takami announces proudly as he opens the door," this is the Host Club!"

* * *

**Ha! Great ending don't you think, ... well we think so. please review, we will still continue even if you do not, but it will be slow. Okay, bye!**


End file.
